Let's Match Make
by Yokihana
Summary: Kakashi is called into a meeting by Tsunade, the topic, Sakura's love life.


Tsunade looked up from her book and smiled at Kakashi folding her arms under her chin

**Let's Match Make!**

Note: I don't own any of the naruto characters, this is just a fanfiction made for fun. A note for ages if your curious; Kakashi is 32, Sakura is 18.

Tsunade looked up from her book and smiled at Kakashi folding her arms under her chin. Kakashi stood at the side of the room and looked around before glancing back at Tsunade.

"Well, Kakashi, this is interesting, no book in hand? Tired of your Hentai smut?"

Kakashi lowered his eyes, "…why did you call me here. You mentioned something about an important discussion. I assume it's for a mission."

"Not entirely," Tsunade said with a smile, "it's concerning one of your students. We have a problem."

This prompted Kakashi to think of the worst-case scenario, Naruto did something wrong again, Sasuke is off causing trouble (wherever he ran off to), or Sai did something, of course it would most likely be Naruto. The young ninja had a knack for trouble. Sakura, he didn't fret over her…well maybe he still did but not in the field of causing trouble.

"It's Sakura." Kakashi's thoughts were broken and Tsunade continued, "It's about her…well she spends too much time here in the hospital."

Kakashi smiled from under his mask, "I will grant you that. Her and Naruto are both my hardest working students. Please, allow her a break."

"I don't mean it like that, she's fine with taking on the responsibilities here, and I don't overwork her. I meant…well a mother figure to her…" Naruto popped into his head, _More like Grandmother!_ And Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Are you listening?" Tsunade said standing up and pounding her fists on the table. Kakashi smiled, "of course."

"Good," Tsunade said resuming her seat and slouching back in her chair comfortable, "as her 'mother' I think its my duty to be concerned in her personal life. She needs someone."

Kakashi was awe-struck. A more light-hearted woman would say, 'tell Sakura to spend more time with her friends' but anyone could see she had many friends near and dear to her as well as many aquitances. No, she meant Sakura needed someone….as in a boyfriend.

"A boyfriend?"

"Potentially, but I'm thinking long-term, a husband perse"

"You realize Sakura is only eighteen, Tsunade-san." Kakashi said.

"Of course, I'm not saying now, but sometime in the future, don't you think a nice girl like Sakura deserves someone?"

"Well I wouldn't object."

"Good, then its time to play matchmaker! Lets see, who in Kohna is available…, hm…Naruto?" Tsunade pulled out a file with several pictures of unmarried men and a separate folder for women in case someone was taken. Then she grabbed a cup of paperclips for pairing, "I haven't done this for a while, what fun!"

"Naruto and Sakura are quite close, but I don't see it there, and from what I've observed, it seems like Hinata is a better match for Naruto."

Tsunade smiled, "Hinata and Naruto, she has always been sweet on him, plus they seem to even each other out involuntarily. She shuts Narutos mouth and that's always a plus at times." Tsunade clipped a photo of Naruto and Hinata together and put it to the side.

"Lets see…what was his name…Sasuke?" Tsunade pulled out a photo. Kakashi sighed to himself. It was true that Sakura did love him, but those feeling were unrequited. She predicted even Sakura would eventually slap her head and give up, sooner rather than later.

"No good. Sasuke has been gone for the last two years, and I can tell she's frustrated with him and simple apologies aren't enough. Cross out Sai while your at it."

Tsundae discarded two more photos and glanced through the stack, "Hm…Rock Lee?"

"Maybe. He likes her, but she gets annoyed with him easily. Though that frustration could turn tides and become love I suppose."

Tsunade put Rock Lee's picture in a separate pile and pulled out a random photo and held it out, "Gaara?" Kakashi shook his head and Tsunade randomly drew several more, all either she mentally rejected or rejected upon Kakashi's input.

"At this rate she'll end up like you, Kakashi."

"Oh? The thought never really crossed my mind."

"Naturally, your too busy thinking about things that, well, you shouldn't be!" She stated pointing to his copy of Make Out Paradise, "that smut for instance." Tsunade crossed her arms, "Just so you know, a lot of women in this village would probably fall over each other if they had the chance. Especially if you ever took off that mask."

Kakashi glanced at her, "why take off my mask, it makes me a better ninja and hides me better. I see no reason to stop wearing it now."

Tsunade knew she hit a sore spot. Kakashi wore his mask in honor of his father who was found dead wearing a similar mask. It was a mental reminder of his father's philosophies and ideas. It was also a memento to cover himself from others, he'd lost too many already. Well…at least that's what most people guessed.

"Wouldn't you stop wearing it for your wife?" Kakashi's face got light, "if I ever got married, I believe she would, including a few other things."

Tsunade smirked, "perverted as always. So, in honesty Kakashi, what do you think we should do about Sakura?"

"Let her choose her own. I predict eventually she'll find someone who makes her happy. Maybe she already does." Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I just want to see…my student with someone who makes her happy, I don't want her to suffer the same fate that I've been bestowed with."

Kakashi leaned towards the door, "you chose your own path, but you can still change it. Perhaps you should see Jiriya for that answer." Kakashi added with a wink. Tsunade turned red, "baka!" Kakashi continued to smile and waved a goodbye walking out the hospital doors.

"Kakashi-san!" A voice called out from nearby. Kakashi turned to see a pink haired girl running towards her with something in her hands. Kakashi smiled, "ah, Sakura-chan. Come to greet your old sensei?"

Sakura smiled and handed him a gift wrapped with care. He studied it and looked at her and she nodded with a smile. He tenderly unwrapped the gift revealing a carefully made path of cookies, fresh and warm from the oven. He grabbed a cookie and ate it and re-covered the box putting it in his jacket.

"They are good Sakura." He smiled and Sakura smiled, "so…what did Tsunade want?" Kakashi smiled, _good thing he was already a step ahead of her. Ever the one left out of the loop._ "Nothing much, just Tsunade as always, she does love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "You know, I never really had parents, so even though she's my sensei, she's like a mother to me."

"I know. Does that make me your father?" Kakashi smirked from behind his mask.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "baka!"

"That was in poor taste, arigato for the cookies." Kakashi lowered his mask enough to reveal his mouth and gently kissed her and took her hand. He never thought he'd find himself in love, and especially not with a former student, but he was happy and soon he hoped to announce their engagement…well maybe he should taunt on Tsunade on a little longer. Until then, he was happy just having someone…but not just anyone it had to be Sakura.

Suddenly Kakashi felt someone glaring at him. He turned around and saw no one but still had a bad feeling someone was out for him. Meanwhile Tsunade had hidden her charka well enough and was standing at an optional exit to the hospital, a route no one took. She smiled leaning against a tree, _Good enough._


End file.
